


Right Mind

by zoeyo



Series: aflame [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyo/pseuds/zoeyo
Summary: Ellie comes home. Dina does not cry.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: aflame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899319
Comments: 33
Kudos: 268





	Right Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! pls be kind lol

When Ellie knew that finding Abby could mean death, she walked unafraid into its arms. She’s dead anyway, without Joel.

But it stopped raining.

And it’s a long way home.

Every mile Ellie walks from Santa Barbara is a mile away from what she thought she had remaining. But Abby is not her home, and she’s fighting— she’s going to fight— for Dina. For her baby.

Ellie heaves over after a rough hillside, eyes closed at the sun until her face is hot. She regrets not going around, until she hears infected in the shadow-filled valley, and cherishes the sky.

When she comes back to an empty house, she pukes by the tree out front and sees their initials fading with time. She is almost relieved Dina didn’t wait for her.

•••

Ellie is looking for Tommy and finds Maria. She tells Ellie where to find Dina after holding her tight.

•••

Dina stares. She looks through Ellie like she’s a ghost.

“Hi,” Ellie tries to say, but it comes out dry, like there’s hands around her throat. When was the last time she spoke?

Dina stares. She does not cry.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” and she has no trouble speaking.

•••

Dina runs a bath and does not meet Ellie’s eyes when she undresses her. They don’t talk.

“Get in,” Dina says, and she sighs before she turns and leaves.

Ellie hopes the water burns.

•••

When Ellie scrubs her skin raw and stays in the bathroom until she can’t anymore, she wraps a towel tight around her body. It’s not hard to cover up when she’s this skinny.

She opens the door into the bedroom, Dina’s bedroom, and for an inexplicable second she thinks she has left again, somehow packed up and left while Ellie laid useless in tepid water, and she feels her throat closing in— but she looks out the door and Dina is holding JJ in the kitchen.

Ellie clutches her towel tighter.

“Clothes on my bed,” Dina says, not turning away from their baby.

Ellie drops her towel and wonders for a second if she should close the door, hates that she has to wonder, but decides against it. She dresses quickly.

Ellie lets out a long breath. Tries to keep it together. “Can I see him?”

Dina finally turns and brings JJ to her. She lets Ellie take him in her arms.

Ellie doesn’t notice she’s crying until JJ’s shirt is wet, cries for every second she was gone, for every time he deserved his mom and didn’t have her. She doesn’t let go.

Dina looks, but she does not cry.

•••

“I should put him to sleep,” Dina says after some time, and Ellie doesn’t know if it’s been five minutes or an hour.

“I could do it,” Ellie says, but Dina is already walking out of the room, holding their son.

Ellie sits on Dina’s bed until she returns. There’s a picture of Talia she hasn’t seen before on the wall.

Dina walks back in, and Ellie asks about it.

“I found it with my stuff,” Dina says, and does not elaborate further.

Ellie stands up. “Baby—“

“No. You don’t get to call me that.”

Ellie touches her arm and Dina flinches. Ellie backs up.

“I found her,” Ellie says.

Dina lets out a sharp laugh, devoid of humor. “Isn’t that just something.”

“I let her go.”

There’s a flash of surprise behind Dina’s eyes, but it’s gone so fast Ellie wonders if she imagined it.

“What, did you come here to tell me you’re fixed? That you’ve seen the light and you’re ready to come back?”

Ellie’s tongue is heavy in her mouth.

Dina steps closer. “Have you considered, Ellie, that maybe I don’t fucking want you anymore?”

Ellie shivers. She wishes she was still in the tub.

“You left me alone with my baby.” The phrasing rings in Ellie’s ears. “Left me to wait for someone to come save me, because I couldn’t do it without you. Well guess what, Ellie? I’m doing just fine without you now.”

Dina does not cry.

It takes Ellie’s defeat for Dina’s eyes to soften just a fraction.

“I’m sorry,” Ellie whispers, and the words linger for eternity.

Dina leans against the wall. “You can sleep on the couch. I don’t want you here when I wake up.”

Ellie’s legs feel made of lead, but she walks out the door.

•••

Ellie does not sleep. She stares at Dina’s carefully designed living room, and wishes she was there to see her straighten pictures on the wall and ask if they were crooked. She would’ve sighed when Ellie said yes, even if they were sideways, because she would’ve been too busy looking at Dina’s eyes to notice. Ellie’s chest aches.

After Dina stared at the wall for too long, Ellie would’ve grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck, making Dina roll her eyes until she made that quiet sigh high in her throat that meant she was giving up the act. She liked to pretend she was the busy housewife, interrupted by Ellie coming home from a long day to use her until she felt better. She always came the hardest when Ellie covered her mouth, like her noises were a distraction— loved taking it like it was the only thing she was good for.

Ellie was the only one who knew this part of her.

She still can’t sleep, and now she’s aching for another reason. _What the fuck is wrong with me. I am leaving in the morning and all I can think about is how she tastes._

Dina walks out of her room carefully, like she’s sneaking, and stops when she sees Ellie awake, but it’s too late. They’ve already noticed each other. Dina is wearing nothing but a big t-shirt and underwear. It was how she started sleeping when it made it easier for Ellie to reach under and touch. It makes something like fire burn in her.

“Can we talk?” Ellie asks.

Dina walks closer. “Scooch,” she says, and Ellie makes room for her on the couch. She is surprised Dina listens.

Dina brings her knees to her chest. “Talk.”

Ellie’s mouth is moving without her permission. “Is there someone else?” _Someone else who gets to see you like this._

“Really? That’s what you want to say to me Ellie?”

She waits a beat.

“Yeah, there is actually.”

Ellie stands up. She looks down at Dina. She feels the flame getting hotter.

“You wanna know something? He fucks me whenever I ask him to.”

Ellie barely contains her rage. She has to take several shuddering breaths before she can speak again. “Whoever this guy is, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“And you do?”

“No,” Ellie says, “I don’t,” and kisses her anyway.

Dina pulls back, and Ellie feels her heart stop when they lock eyes, but she stands and shoves Ellie back, kisses her too hard and they bump noses. They kiss like it’s a battle and only one can come out breathing.

Ellie wants to kill the man who touched her, wants to blind him and watch him bleed for seeing her like this, for seeing how desperate she is when she’s wanting.

Ellie lifts Dina’s shirt above her head and throws it on the couch. She has goosebumps down her arms and Ellie can see her nipples get hard without the warmth of her shirt. Ellie grabs her hips and pulls her close, hears Dina’s little gasp from feeling her nipples drag across Ellie’s shirt, and Ellie stops to take hers off too.

Ellie kisses Dina’s neck like in her daydream, waits until she makes that sigh that comes out a little too loud. When Ellie grabs her chin and tells her to be quiet, she sees Dina’s eyes are glazed over, like she’s deep under, and Ellie is so turned on she has to stop and breathe.

“Keep touching me,” Dina says.

Ellie touches under Dina’s thighs and waits for her to jump up into her arms, legs behind her back. Ellie takes her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed.

She spreads Dina’s legs and sees she’s soaked through her panties, and Ellie pulls them to the side. Dina opens her legs wider. Ellie runs her hands over her and Dina jerks like a live wire.

“Does he do this to you?”

Dina breathes out a yes and Ellie wonders if she’s thinking of his hands instead.

Ellie tells Dina to lift up and pulls her underwear down her legs; Ellie stops to undress herself, and catches Dina staring. Ellie lays down in front of her and bites the inside of her thigh, and leaves enough bruises to show anyone between her legs there’s someone else she belongs to.

She gets close to Dina and breathes over her before putting her lips where she wants them. Ellie keeps Dina’s hips in place with one of her hands when she can’t keep still. Ellie is swirling her tongue around Dina’s clit and lifting the hood with her fingers to touch the most sensitive part, and when Dina cries out, Ellie has to remind her again to stay quiet.

“Do you want the whole town to talk about what kind of noises you’re making?” Ellie asks, and Dina lets out a whimper.

Ellie takes her mouth off of Dina and replaces it with her fingers. “Oh, you _like_ that? You want everyone to know how easy you are?”

Dina covers her mouth to keep from moaning at her words and Ellie puts two fingers in at once. Dina arches up, like she can’t decide if it’s too much or not enough.

Ellie leans up and kisses her, and Dina tastes herself on Ellie’s lips.

They kiss while Ellie thrusts her fingers inside, Ellie feels a wave of possessiveness knowing she’s always been so tight, ever since their first night together, and Dina is too loud again.

Ellie takes her fingers out and Dina whines high in her throat. Ellie covers her mouth.

“What did I tell you? Do I need to gag you so you don’t embarrass yourself?”

Dina nods and her eyes are frantic, she’s more present than before, and Ellie wants nothing more than to make her forget her name.

“Or,” Ellie touches Dina’s throat, “I could shut you up this way.”

Dina whispers something under her breath.

“Huh?”

“ _Please_ , Ellie,” she says, and Ellie denies her nothing.

They’ve done this before, back when they were realizing what they both wanted, when Dina confessed she would let Ellie do _anything_.  
Ellie will never forget how Dina looked the first time she put her hands around her throat.

Now, she tightens her hand and watches Dina fall apart.

It doesn’t take long for Dina to fall back into her subspace, and Ellie loosens her grip and takes a second to really look at her. Her hair is falling out of her ponytail and ellie takes it out all the way. She watches Dina lean towards her touch, and Ellie is suddenly crushed by a wave of sadness.

But Dina is looking up at her, and Ellie won’t keep her waiting.

Ellie looks down to see Dina’s cunt is so wet it’s dripping, and she almost feels bad for teasing her.

Ellie grabs her legs and bends Dina almost in half, her legs over Ellie’s shoulders, before she grinds them together. Ellie wishes she were fucking Dina for real, wonders if she still has their makeshift strap-on, but there’s no way she’s walking away from this, even for a second.

Dina is making these high-pitched whines every time Ellie thrusts forward, their clits rubbing together until they’re both close. Ellie wants her to come on her tongue, so she grabs Dina’s panties off the side of the bed.

“Open up,” Ellie says and Dina does, letting Ellie shove them into her mouth before she goes back down between her legs. Dina always listens, is always so good.

Ellie is going to ruin her for anyone else.

Dina’s legs are shaking, the way they do when she’s close, and she grips the sheets on either side before coming apart under Ellie’s tongue. Ellie listens to her moans muffled behind her underwear.

Ellie touches her through the aftershocks, and when she looks back up at Dina’s face, she sees tear-streaked cheeks. This happens sometimes, Dina getting overwhelmed to the point of tears. Happens when she’s been thoroughly taken apart.

This is when Ellie puts her back together. She climbs up next to Dina and invites her into her arms.

Dina’s eyes are heavy, but she looks at Ellie and says, “You didn’t—“

“I know. It’s okay.”

“Ellie.”

“What is it baby?” and Ellie catches the word too late.

“Just you, Ellie. It’s just you.”

At first Ellie doesn’t understand, but she feels Dina crying into her chest, and knows her mystery man does not exist.

“I could kill you, Ellie,” Dina says, her voice shaking as she cries. “I could kill you if I knew how to live without you.”

Ellie just holds her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> bit of an unhealthy ending tbh


End file.
